When Amanda Met Shawnee
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A fanfic that tells of the events of When Amanda Meets Shawnee Smith, please read and review! Some girl on girl action in Chapter Two!
1. Obsessed

When Amanda Met Shawnee

Author's Note: This is a fanfic that tells what would happen if Amanda met her double Shawnee Smith ever crossed paths, enjoy!

Chapter One: Obsessed

Amanda stepped into the workshop, a brown bag in her grasp, filled with every food she and Jigsaw desired, "John, I'm home!" she called as she made her way through the plastic hanging from the frame of the iron door to John's bed. When Amanda finally looked towards him, she jumped, "Who are you?" she asked the woman who stood near Jigsaw with a cloth to his head. "Hello," the woman answered "You must be Amanda Young, I'm Shawnee Smith, I play you in the Saw films." Amanda's face turned red, as she was a fanatic with the films, not only because it reflected what she and John did, but because she had a secret, a burning desire to be in a relationship with Shawnee. "John has shown me the collection of Saw merchandise you've collected, and he has shown me some of your traps, I must say Amanda that I have a deeper connection with you now." Shawnee said

"Well, what can I do to make your time here more enjoyable?" Amanda asked "I'm fine for now, but if I need something, I'll let you know." Shawnee answered _Oh great, I probably sound like a flight attendant, I've got to work on my conversation skills, _Amanda thought, "Amanda, could you please give us a few minutes alone, there are some things I have to ask John, if you don't mind." Shawnee smiled and flashed Amanda a thumbs up, Amanda quickly faded into the darkness of her place in the workshop, where all of her personal things were kept. "Oh my god, you were right, she is something else." Shawnee told John, who nodded, "Yeah, let me tell you, when she saw the second Saw, she was mesmerized, she became fascinated with you, and I mean _really _fascinated." John said

Shawnee made a face at the news, "No, it can't be true," John's face was as serious as it could be, "If you don't believe me, look for yourself." Shawnee nodded curiously, and crept up to the plastic, on the other side, Amanda sat with crossed legs on her bed, several pictures of Shawnee hung around her, Amanda had acquired through the Saw fan site numerous autographed images of the actress and even strands of her hair both blond and brunette laid in front of Amanda, who seemed to be meditating, "Whoa, John, she's not just fascinated with me, she is obsessed!" Shawnee gasped as she watched Amanda French kiss her picture.

Author's Note: This is only the first chapter, but as you have read, Amanda is obsessed with her double, what will happen next is up to you, the readers, please PM me with ideas or how you would like the story to go, FEARLESS MASTER


	2. Confessions Of Desire

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter to When Amanda Met Shawnee, it is intended to show the women bonding, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Confessions of Desire**

**Shawnee looked nervously back at John, "So… tell me how she's adjusting to your cancer." she had to get her mind off of Amanda, she could feel Amanda's tongue licking her mouth with ecstasy, the more she thought about Amanda, the hotter she began to feel, "Shawnee is something wrong, you don't look well?" John asked as Shawnee put her right hand to her blazing forehead, "I'm fine it's just… I'm be back in a minute." Shawnee then exited the room and approached Amanda who was still locking lips with her picture, "What are you doing here?" she asked with a pout, she desperately tried to hide her real feelings, she too was getting hot, so she without thinking, relieved herself of her shirt, which made Shawnee cringe and her body heat rose to it's peak, God, I don't know how much more of this I can take, Shawnee thought as she watched Amanda turn to a CD player in the corner of the room, "What are you putting on?" Shawnee asked, Amanda smiled as the sounds of Metallica's St. Anger filled the room. "Shawnee, you've done a superb job playing me in the Saw films, and I'm going to part with a secret, I've always thought that you were hot and that you've had the most incredible body I've ever seen," Amanda panted uneasily, "Is this going where I think it's going?" Shawnee chuckled nervously, "Well, to tell you the truth, it's not like I'm a lesbian or anything but Shawnee there's just something about you that drives me crazy and it makes me want to make love to you." she couldn't believe this, she was talking fast and probably not making much sense but Shawnee stopped her, "Amanda, don't worry, I understand, and, is it terrible that I want to make love to you too?" Shawnee brought their lips together for a gentle kiss, "Shawnee, all I have to say is game on!" she was amazed at how fast she was pinned down by her lover and throughout the act she told Shawnee, "Let's keep this quiet, I don't want to disturb John."**

**Author's Note: Wow, this chapter was fun to write, I stopped myself from getting too much into the details of Amanda and Shawnee's encounter, but if you wish, please PM me with ideas I could edit into the girl on girl action, please review! **


	3. Shawnees Test

Author's Note: , thanks to RedDragon666 for the ideas, this is for you (and you too, PuzzlePrincess!), enjoy!

Chapter Three: Shawnee" s Test

The next day came quicker than Shawnee had anticipated, her first day as a Jigsaw Apprentice was filled with endless errands, Shawnee's muscles were aching severely by the time she finally settled into the guest bed. "Ah, Amanda, I don't know how you do this day after day, my whole body is killing me!" Shawnee groaned

Amanda smiled and motioned her to sit against her, "I used to have to do this all of the time with John, brings back memories." Amanda said as she started to massage Shawnee's body but she stopped after a few seconds, "Is anything wrong?" Shawnee asked "Um, in order for me to do the best job possible, your clothes have to come off." Amanda's breathing slowed as her double nodded and slowly removed her red shirt, revealing a white bra lined with red. _Oh my god, she is so hot_, Amanda thought, fighting the urges in her mind.

"Wait a second Shawnee," Amanda said getting up from her position and walking to the radio on her desk, when she turned it on, the sound of Metallica's The Call Of Ktulu filled the room. The woman then turned back to Shawnee. "I'm actually going to need you to lay down now, and if you would, please remove the rest of your clothing." Amanda got hotter with each of Shawnee's movements. Amanda then climbed across the bed so that she could work on Shawnee's legs, she grabbed a bottle of lotion that she kept for her own pleasure and squirted a bit into her palm. She then applied the lotion in circular motions to Shawnee's feet and she slowly worked her way up each leg, first the left, then the right. Amanda froze then, staring blankly at her friend's core, working with her stomach wasn't a problem, but this was something that Amanda was uncertain she could do. "What's the problem now," Shawnee groaned, growing impatient.

"It's just that, I've never done this before, I'm kind of nervous." Amanda admitted "Now now, let me help you with that," Shawnee said, grabbing Amanda's hands and applying the substance to her area, she received intense pleasure during this time.

"There we are, all finished." Amanda declared but as she turned away, Shawnee grabbed her forcibly, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked as she pulled Amanda close for a kiss. "Is this some kind of foreplay or something?" Amanda asked but Shawnee offered no reply, only periodic glances as she took away her friend's clothes, taking off her shirt first. Then Shawnee licked her way down Amanda's body. Relieving Amanda of her bra, Shawnee took in each of her double's breasts and worked her way further down the woman's trembling body. Shawnee paused for a brief moment and stared back into Amanda's eyes before she wrapped her lips around Amanda's belly button, she took in the woman's belly button ring as Amanda trembled even more with each swift movement of her tongue. When Shawnee completed that task, Amanda was near tears, "Please, _give me more_!" Shawnee smiled, she hadn't been with a woman since her co-star Bahar Soomekh, but she loved to hear a woman's pleading. Giggling to herself, she proceeded down to Amanda's core, and dug in greedily with her tongue, which made Amanda's body jerk with anxiety.

"That's right," Shawnee whispered, trying to make it so that Amanda wouldn't climax too early but after a minute of this activity, Amanda shuddered, _well, let's hope you're capable of doing that multiple times, Shawnee thought._

"_Okay, now it's my turn," Amanda said, Shawnee surrendered all control to her double, who kissed her aggressively before pushing her onto the bed. Amanda, not wanting to mimic her partners tactics, she instead took full opportunity and took a seat upon her lover. After some slight hesitation, Amanda started to slowly grind Shawnee, this action made only scream with pleasure, "Oh YES, Amanda, harder, faster." Shawnee again resisted climax but Amanda fell victim to another, offering an apology with her eyes._

"_Oh, now you're really going to get it!" Shawnee laughed, forcing Amanda on her back as she shoved herself into Amanda's mouth, how such an amazing experience could go so wrong, Shawnee didn't know but she was determined to make the most of it. Streaks of sweat covered their faces as Shawnee felt her climax coming quickly, "Okay Amanda, ease up or I'm going to lose control." Shawnee advised but to tease her, Amanda only continued her actions until Shawnee finally lost it, "I'll get you for this, AAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAANNNNNDDDDDAAAAA!" she released herself and after regaining full awareness, she laid next to her lover, "Where'd you learn how to do that?" Shawnee asked "Well, that's my little secret by the way you passed the test!"_

_Author's Note: Well, there you have it, I would like to take the time to thank RedDragon666 again for giving me the ideas for this chapter, please read and review!_


End file.
